<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rey's Regret by rinskiroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939381">Rey's Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo'>rinskiroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey made a mistake and she fears what it will mean for the Resistance, and she's so, so sorry.</p><p>For the Damerey Daily prompt "Never repent of your own goodness, child. To stay true in the face of evil is a feat of great strength."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rey's Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she sobs.  Her friends are kind and gentle and she feels more unworthy of their love.</p><p>“Rey, it’s okay.  You’re okay,” Poe tells her, soothes his hands along her hair.</p><p>“I believed him.  Trusted him.  Wanted for him to be good.  I wanted it so bad.”</p><p>Now that the intoxication of battle is gone, Rey comes crashing down and lands hard on her regret.</p><p>“I’ve put us all in danger.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You see good, are good, Rey.  Don’t apologize for that.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“I know,” he tells her, and she believes him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>